Barring The Pain
by Figgles
Summary: After dissapearing for seven years, Oz suddenly turns back up again at Gilbert's house. But a strong tension surrounds Oz, a horrible fate awaiting him. OzxGilbert and SPOILERS up to chapter 40


_"Are you postive you need to do this?"_

_Oz stood just outside of the house, staring back at Gilbert. He was wearing that same pained expression that he wore on his face everytime that Oz had to leave or something had happened to him. To be fair, he hadn't given Gil much time to fight about the subject. It was over breakfast, just an hour ago, that he had told everyone that he needed to take off for a bit with only Alice accompanying him. Gilbert had protested for a bit about wanting to go along with them, but Oz simply ignored him until he gave up and left him alone. Those words were the only thing he had said to him since then... And they were ones that Oz really hadn't wanted to hear._

_"Yeah... I need to go to help out Alice and Jack." Oz replied, pressing his hand to his chest. He didn't really have any specific reason to leave. He didn't even know where to look next for Alice's memories, much less anything to help her or Jack. The real reason he needed to leave was because... Oz had become to feel more and more guilty over everything he had been putting the others through, all because of his contract with Alice and having Jack being a part of him. Ever since he was little, he always felt that he should let harm come his way to protect others, but that had been just from small things, like when a vase had fallen off the table and he had blocked Gilbert from being hit by it. This was something much bigger... And it scared him._

_"Just promise me this, Young Master," Gilbert said, moving towards Oz. "Promise me that you'll take good care of yourself." Oz stared up at Gilbert, who was standing in front of him now. He titled his head and gave his usual smile to Gilbert, one that had become more and more fake over time. Gilbert stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Oz and pulling him closer to him. Oz felt his body go rigid, wishing Gil hadn't done that, but also wishing that he wouldn't let go. After a moment, Gilbert let go of him and took a step back. Oz fought off the urge to pull Gilbert back to him and keep him there. Instead, he turned around and walked over to Alice, who had been occupied with other matters and missed the whole moment that had just taken place._

_Oz had to force himself to keep walking forward, the urge to rush back burning in his chest. He knew it was for the better. It was to make sure no one else would have to suffer through what was going on between him, Jack, and Alice. But, it didn't matter how many times he told himself that. It still hurt to keep walking away. He only allowed himself one last time to turn back to Gil, finding him still standing where they had departed. He snapped his head back forward, the pain worse in his chest now._

_That was the last time he saw Gilbert for seven years..._

_o.O.o.O.o_

It was by chance, some might even call it destiny, that he happened to be in the market that day. He didn't have a reason for leaving his quiet house to join the crowded streets of the market, just the fact that he needed some fresh air. Gilbert kept his head down, the rim of his hat covering his face, as he walked down the street, pondering over why he chose to come to this place of all places to get some fresh air. As he moved off to the side of the street, he bumped into someone, knocking them back a few feet. He turned, prepared to give his apology with no empathy as he had done for years, only to have the young girl yell in his face.

"Watch where you're going, creep!!" She yelled at him, before moving around him and racing back down the streets. Gilbert only got a short glimpse at the girl before she ran off. Immediatley, he began to race down the street after her. Their was no mistaking her. Her long brown hair, deep violet eyes, even the attitude... It was Alice and she hadn't even aged in seven years. And if Alice was still walking around here, then that meant Oz was still okay and he might even be somewhere near here.

Picking up the pace Gilbert raced down the streets, even knocking a few people down in the process. Alice hadn't had that much of a headstart, but she was still putting up a good distance between them. Gilbert thought he was going to lose her for good after she spun around a corner, but he kept up his pace. Once he reached the corner, Alice jumped back out, nearly knocking Gilbert backwards onto his back. "Why the hell are you following me?" She asked, pressing her hands to her hips as she glared back at Gilbert.

"Guess I must look pretty different." Gilbert said pulling his hat off of his head, the gentle breeze ruffling his black hair. "Nice to see you too, stupid rabbit." He said, obviously striking a nerve. Alice stared at him, focusing on his facial features until she was satisfied that it really was him. "Where's Oz?" He asked, not bothering to avoid the only question that had been on his mind for seven years now.

"Alice? You around here?" A tall blonde haired man called as he came around a nearby corner. He looked exactly like Oz only older. He had the same tender eyes that Oz always had, the same messy blonde hair and even the same expressions. "There you are, Alice." He said, tilting his head with a soft smile. It was only then that the man noticed Gilbert for the first time, his expression changing from joy to confusion. "...Gilbert?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

"I can't believe its really you, Oz." Gilbert said after they had arrived back at his house. He was off in the other room preparing tea for them, calling out into the other room so Oz and Alice would be able to hear him. "Seven years... That's a long time to be away without any kind of communication." Gilbert continued, carring a tray with the tea on it out into the other room and setting it down on the table between them. "So, what brings you back here anyways?"

"Well, Alice and I have no more clues to finding her memories or anything that we can help Jack with." Oz said, taking a sip of his tea. "So, I figured we might as well take a break from all this and come to see you." Oz turned to watch as Alice wandered around the room, examining things and making snide comments about the interior decor Gilbert had chosen. She paused for a moment after Oz had finished talking, glaring at him before turning back towards the decorations around the room. "Its been a rough seven years being alone with just Alice...And since she hasn't aged, people started to assume she was my little sister." Oz said with a soft laugh.

Alice turned her attention back towards Oz and Gilbert, marching up next to Oz with her hands placed on her hips. "I'm going out for a bit," She said, glaring once again at Oz. "And when I get back..." Oz held up his hand to stop her. She let out a irritated sigh before turning around and marching out the front door, slamming it loudly behind her. Oz finished off the rest of his tea, setting the cup back down on the table and resting back into the seat. Neither said a word for a moment, taking in the silence of Alice being gone.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night..." Oz suddenly said, breaking the silence. Gilbert turned his attention back towards Oz, his expression that of one Oz expected to see. "Both Alice and I are leaving tomorrow night." Gilbert jumped to his feet, the chair he was sitting in just a moment before falling to the ground behind him. Oz didn't look up to meet his gaze, he already knew the look that Gilbert had on his face this moment. It was the same face he had given him seven years ago when he left last time.

"...Why do you have to leave?" Gilbert asked finally. "You just said you didn't have any more clues to Alice's memories and that you didn't have anything to help Jack with. Why the rush to head out again?"

"It's not that I want to leave... It's that I have to leave." Oz said after a moment of silence. Gilbert stared down at Oz, hands curled into fists and shaking next to his body. "Alice and I have no choice but to leave in a couple of days."

"Bullshit..." Gilbert muttered barely above a whisper, his head facing downward, face hidden by his hair. Oz tilted his head, a sound of confusion slipping past his lips. Gilbert lifted his head back up, face flushed with anger. "I said that's bullshit!" he cried, spinning out of the room, while knocking a few things down in the process. Oz waited until he couldn't hear Gilbert tossing things around before tilting his head up finally, his eyes slightly tearful. He brushed the tears away, forcing himself to take on a strong face again, before following Gilbert's path of destruction outside.

Gilbert was leaning up against the back of the house, a cigarette resting between his first two fingers, a sliver of smoke wafting from the burning tip. His head was tilted upwards towards the sky, his eyes shut and face full of frustration. Gilbert didn't move as he heard the back door open and shut, focusing to keep his concentration to avoid yelling again. Oz didn't say anything as he leaned back against the door with his head titlted towards the ground. It wasn't until Alice arrived back at the house nearly two hours later that they finally moved, still not a word spoken between them.

"Well, did you tell him?" Alice asked later that night, after Gilbert had retired to his room. Oz was laying down on the bed, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He shook his head, eyes never leaving the ceiling. Alice flopped down on the bed next to him, letting out a long sigh. "What the hell, Oz?! You don't have much longer, why didn't you just tell him..." Oz tilted his head towards Alice, his eyes narrow and gloomy.

"I tried to tell him...He took off before I could explain and I don't think I chose the best words ever." Oz rolled up into a sitting position, his hands folded together between his legs. "He got pissed and stormed outside after I tried to tell him. I went out to try and explain it better, but I didn't want to make things any worse..." Alice moved down onto the bed next to him, her arms behind her supporting her body weight as she leaned back. She rocked her head to the side, staring at Oz out of the corner of her eye with a bored expression. "I'll try again tomorrow..." Oz said before rolling up onto the bed, but never getting to sleep.

Oz awoke the next morning, the sweet aroma of tea filling the house. He glanced around to the room, Alice no where in sight, before moving off of the bed and out into the main part of the house. The house was dimly lit, the sunrise just starting and few lights in the house. Gilbert was standing off in the corner of the room, back turned with a cigarette once again in his hand, staring out of the window. Oz paused in the doorway to the room, his mind racing for the best way to approach Gilbert today. He didn't want Gilbert to freak out like he had done yesturday, but time was running out and he had to tell him before it was to late.

"You can come and sit down..." Gilbert said suddenly, taking Oz by surprise and making him jump a little. "I'm not going to bite you or anything..." Oz let out a soft chuckle before moving into the room, eyes never leaving Gilbert. After taking another long drag on his cigarette, Gilbert tossed the remained out the window before turning to face Oz finally. "I'm...The way I behaved yesturday...I shouldn't have...." Gilbert paused, tilting his head off to the side, face slightly red. "I'm sorry for how I behaved...Its just, you come back suddenly and then tell me you have to leave tonight."

Oz tilted his head downward, unable to meet Gilbert's eyes. "Yeah, I kinda just let it out there. I should also apologize." Oz slowly raised his head, his eyes locking onto Gilbert's last. Neither of them said anything, and awkward silence filling the air between them. "Um..." Oz finally said, breaking his eyes away from Gilbert's first. "I should probally go and look for Alice...She wasn't here when I woke up..." Gilbert nodded his head, dissapearing into the next room for a moment. When he returned, he had his hat on and coat resting in his arms.

"I'll go with you." Gilbert muttered, moving across the room and out the front door. Oz followed behind him, his mind racing with things he wanted to say; all the things he needed to say. Oz found himself so completely focused on his own thoughts, he nearly ran into Gilbert as the entered the busiest part of the town. "Alice is probally around here somewhere?" Gilbert said, already scanning the area for Alice. Oz moved around, next to Gilbert, scanning the area with a confused look on his face. Gilbert saw this look, smiling slightly. "Alice was always around meat when I last saw her, figured it can't have changed that much."

Both men searched around the area, only taking them a short while to locate Alice. As Gilbert has predicted, she was scanning a local meat stand with her arms already full of different meat products. "Guess Alice hasn't really changed that much over the years then..." Oz said, watching as the girl grabbed yet more meat to purchase. He wanted to walk over and lecture Alice on buying so much meat and sneaking out of the house at an early hour, but he coudn't bring himself to do it. He could tell by the look on her face that she was happy, and he wasn't sure after tonight if he would ever get to see that again.

It didn't take long after Oz and Gilbert spotted Alice that she noticed them too. After paying the man for the large sum of meat she had picked out, Alice moved over toward Gilbert and Oz. "Need a hand with all that, Alice?" Oz asked already moving towards her with his arms open to accept some of her load. Alice shook her head, glaring at Oz when he stood directly in front of her so Gilbert couldn't see her face. Oz backed off, hands raised up into the air. He knew that look from Alice, he had seen that same look from her for nearly two months now.

Gilbert noticed the tension between the two, but didn't comment on it. Oz turned his attention back towards Gilbert, smile still spread across his face. "Oh, I forgot to ask you Gilbert. How have things been at Pandora? How is everyone, I mean? Have there been any problems with chains lately?" Oz asked, walking past Gilbert and off down the street to get away from the crowds.

"I wouldn't know...I quit Pandora just shortly after you left..." Gilbert said, turing around to follow Oz. "The only reason I joined them was to try and get you back from the abyss. As for everyone, I try to keep in touch when I can. Sharon is doing well...Break though...He passed away." Oz paused in mid step, turning around to face Gilbert again.

"I...I forgot that he only had a short while to live..." Oz said, pressing his hand over his chest where the contract seal was placed. The group went silent from there, moving futher outside of the the town, the sounds of people sharing stores and shopping lost in the distance. Alice had moved to the front of the group, every so often glancing back at Oz. The look in her eyes wasn't of that of someone who is pissed at the situation, but worried was more of the emotion that stood out.

The trio finally stopped in an empy field just outside of the city, but far enough away to be unable to hear anyone else but themselves. Oz raced out into the field, falling flat onto his back after a moment. Gilbert and Alice followed up behind him, Alice sitting down beside him with here arms wrapped around her knees. Gilbert stood behind Oz with his hand placed over his hat as a gentle breeze flew by them. "This is so wonderful...I can't remember the last time I was able to just sit back and relax. And the sky...I can't remember when I've seen it this clear before..."

Gilbert sat down next to Oz, who was no kicking his feet up to move into a sitting position as well. "Yeah, its is a nice day today..." His voice had little emotion in it as he spoke. The day was nearly half-way over, Oz would be leaving soon. A sharp pain kept swelling in Gilbert's chest everytime he thought about it. "Oz...Alice? Can I ask you a question? Why do you have to leave tonight? Why can't you just stay around for a bit?"

"We just do, thats why sea-weed head." Alice said, curling her legs closer to her chest. "I don't need to give you an answer for this anyways, it doesn't concern you." Alice responded.

"That doesn't make an sense! You dissapear seven years ago without telling anyone the reason for you leaving and now you plan to do it again! I wont just sit by and let you do that you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert yelled back. "Oz, just tell me why, please? I just need to know why I'm losing you again..." Gilbert asked, certain that Oz would give him an answer.

Oz pulled on leg to his chest, arm wrapped lightly around it. He tilted his head downward as he spoke. "I'm sorry Gil...I just can't..." Oz replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gilbert continued to insist Oz and Alice tell him the reason for their leaving, only to find the answer to be the same. Gilbert and Alice had moved back to their feet, yelling at each other for a moment before turning down and yelling at Oz who was still on the ground. The fighting continued on for a while, mainly between Alice and Gilbert. Oz only stood to his feet when the fighting seemed to be dying down between the two. "Gil...Please just let it go. We can't tell you...Just get over it..." Oz muttered, head still facing down towards the ground.

Gilbert finally reached his limit between these two. He turned, grabbing Oz by his collar with both of his hands. "I'm not letting you leave without tell me!" Gilbert yelled shaking Oz back and forth, screaming at him as he did. Oz's eyes were full of fear for a moment, unable to believe that his life time friend was going to hurt him. And it was all because Oz didn't want him to know the truth about him. "Oz!! Tell me why you can't let me be by your side!!" Gilbert yelled again.

"I SAID NO!!!" Oz screamed back, landing a hard blow across Gilbert's face sending him backwards. Gilbert hit the ground, stunned by what had just happened. Pushing himself back up to his feet, her pressed his hand across his face where Oz had struck him. He turned back to face Oz, ready to fight him next when he was frozen by what he was looking at.

Oz had completely released B-Rabbits power, the scythe that he had made appear so many years ago was now resting comfortablely in his hands. Gilbert jumped to his feet, the memory of what happened the last time Oz used that scythe flooding back. The seal on Oz's chest moved a great deal from just the short time he was using the scythe and Gilbert wasn't sure if it had moved any more during the last seven years, but he didn't doubt it had a least once.

Gilbert moved to race towads Oz to get him to stop, but Alice beat him to it. She wrapped her arms around Oz from the back of him, head pressed deeply into his back. "Oz! You have to stop!" Alice cried out to him. "You can't do this! We don't have any more time left!" Oz tilted his head down towards Alice, his eyes lifeless and cold. "Please Oz! Don't do this! No here!"

Oz ignored Alice's cries at him and began to move toward Gilbert, his only intention at the moment was to bring harm to Gilbert. Alice pulled on Oz's clothes, attempting to stop him from moving any futher all while still crying out at Oz to stop. It was then that Gil finally saw it. Alice had pulled at Oz's clothes enough that the seal was visible and nearly completed. Gilbert stopped once more, unable to look away from the seal on Oz's chest, unable to believe that it was almost complete and with the release of B-Rabbits power, this could be it.

"Oz please! Don't do this!" Alice cried out again. Oz paused in his tracks, staring back and forth between Alice and Gilbert. After a moment, Oz dropped the scythe to the ground, hands shaking.

"Alice...What have I done?" He said, staring over at Gilbert. "Gil...I..." The familiar pain shot through Oz's chest, dropping him to the ground. The seal on his chest began to glow brightly, the seal hand moving slowly towards the top to complete its cycle around. Oz cried out in pain as the hand moved, finally reaching the top of the circle and the light glowing brighter than ever.

"Oz!!" Gilbert cried out, moving towards Oz again only to be stopped by a circular light forming around Alice and Oz. The abyss had opened up, the ground becoming like quick sand and slowly pulling Oz and Alice down into the lowest part of the abyss. "Oz! Alice! I'll save you!!"

"NO GILBERT! DON'T!" Oz cried out from within the circle. "I...I don't want you to get hurt because of me..." Oz said, grabbing ahold of Alice as the fell further into the abyss. "Please...I'm sorry for everything I've put you through! Just don't...don't follow me..."

Gilbert watched in horror for a moment, watching Oz and Alice slip deeper. "Oz...I just can't sit back and watch this..." Gilbert said, racing towards them. "OZ! ALICE!" Gilbert yelled reaching out for them. Oz outstretched his hand to Gilbert, missing by only an inch. "Oz!!" Gil cried out as the abyss closed around them both, leaving Gilbert alone in the empty field.

"Oz...Alice..." Gilbert said, hand still outstretched where he had just barely missed Oz's hand, unable to save him. He glanced around him, hoping it was all just a dream and Oz was still sitting down next to him, his carefree smile filling his face. But he found nothing around him like that, only a sharp light hitting him in the eyes from where they were sitting moments ago.

The light was coming from the pocket watch that Oz and him had found when they were kids. He held the watch in his hands and opened it up, the soft melody filling the air around him. He closed it the watch, placing it into his pocket and staring up at the clear sky.

"It all started with this watch...And its all I have in the end..."


End file.
